<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday for the Lonesome by Shining_Rev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674155">Birthday for the Lonesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Rev/pseuds/Shining_Rev'>Shining_Rev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Rev/pseuds/Shining_Rev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>17, Great Tree Moon, 1183<br/>"It came to my realization that today was my birthday."<br/>A short story in which Hubert doesn't realize it was his birthday, and after being forced to take the day off by Edelgard, finds a surprise waiting for him come the evening on the hillside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday for the Lonesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_moeblob/gifts">kinda_moeblob</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for my friend moeblob on Tumblr, aka the only other person I know who actively ships Hubert and Ingrid. I hope you had a good birthday and enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 17, Great Tree Moon, 1183 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It came to my realization that today was my birthday. Frankly, the thought had not even entered my mind. As Lady Edelgard’s crusade has waged on, there are far more important things to be paying my mind towards.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hubert, you know what day it is, correct?” Lady Edelgard had asked me, with a somewhat stern gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“The seventeenth of the Great Tree Moon, Your Majesty,” I replied, stopping my walk throughout the royal hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you still reviewing paperwork?” The remark came with her attention being drawn to my hands filled with an assortment of documents I had been rummaging through as I strolled.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter?” My brow furrowed to show my puzzlement at the questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the fact you are electing to work on your birthday is precisely the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>I had paused for a moment, letting that piece of information sink in. “It… It is my birthday, interesting.” It seemed that I had entirely forgotten. “I’ll pay no heed to it, it is just another day. I have more pressing items I need to attend to.” I began to continue in the direction I was heading when she had positioned herself in front of me and had taken the papers from my grasp. “Lady Edelgard, what are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You are relieved of your duties for the day, Hubert. You have earned a day of rest.” Her eyes had a look of sincerity, yet behind them was an intensity that I knew meant she would not be changing her mind.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “Progress of your revolution needs constant attention, I need to-”</p><p> </p><p>“The revolution can wait one day for you to return to it. Now go.” She pointed towards the exit of the hall, and I had no choice but to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, I had received a message from a courier addressed to me from an unknown source. It instructed me to go to the outskirts of Enbarr come dusk.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Minister Vestra!” A voice rang out, drawing my attention as I made my way back to my quarters. I turned and see a young man waving about an envelope running towards me. “A delivery!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not to be taking any more documents today per the empress’s orders.” I about continued on my way when he said another line.</p><p> </p><p>“But sir, there is no sender on here! I had just arrived at the mailing station and found this on the desk.”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment I snagged the envelope from the courier and examined. It was rubber sealed, though there was no distinct marking to indicate its owner. I wave off the man and opened it as I made my way to my room. Inside was a single letter, with handwriting that seemed somewhat familiar. “Meet me towards the outer reaches of Enbarr, near the canal. I’ll be sitting on a small hilltop. Be there by dusk.” I read the words aloud. This could potentially be an ambush, which wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to make way on my life. I have dispatched them all before, so no matter the forces, it shouldn’t be much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Still, should I inform Edelgard in case the worst occurs?</p><p> </p><p>...No, I don’t need to trouble her with this. This will be nothing more than a trifle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What I was greeted with though was a pleasant memory I would not dare forget.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was better to be discrete, and luckily my natural attire makes it rather simple to blend in with the coming night. After a short journey utilizing my Warp tomes, I found myself staring back towards the Imperial capital, the sound of the canal’s stream closeby. It didn’t take long to find the location that was denoted, as I see a small glow of light underneath a large weeping birch. Quietly, I head my way towards the light, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once I had a better view of what was there, I squint to see a set of white armor…</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on a moment,” I muttered underneath my breath, “that can’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>With a few more paces, I make my way behind the tree, on the opposite side of the figure. With a peek around the trunk, I see a short dark green cape with a golden fur rim. Their blonde hair seems to be cut short and has a horizontal braid, which all but confirms my initial suspicion. I can feel my guard relaxing as I proceed to casually make my way forward, a smile adorned on my face. “It has been some time, Miss Galatea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eep!” Shrieked the pegasus knight, who turned around while she sat on the ground, and immediately punched my arm. “You bastard! Why can’t you ever show up like a normal person?” </p><p> </p><p>Her angry expression caused me to chuckle a bit. “Ahaha… Why, where would the fun in that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it, you ass.” She averted her gaze, staring down at the ground with a clear pouting face.</p><p> </p><p>With her mumbling to herself most likely about my social ineptitude, I notice everything that was laid before her. She was atop of what seemed to be a simple cloth presumably to serve as a picnic blanket, as a basket and two mugs were set next to what seemed to be a chessboard. “You seem to have quite a set up here,” I comment as I rummage around my coat pocket for a moment. “Am I right to guess you were the one who sent me this?” I pull out the envelope and hand it to her, a clear blush having appeared. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded as she took a moment to breathe. “Yes, now are you going to sit down, or stand there like a shadow?” I rolled my eyes for a moment before taking my place next to her, then stared at her emerald eyes. Her blush hadn’t faded it seemed, as she was frazzled after a moment. “Are you just going to look at me, or are we going to eat the picnic I made for us?”</p><p> </p><p>With a light sigh, I reach out for the basket and reveal its contents. Inside was what seemed to be smoked meat of some kind, and a bundle of grapes and a canister of what I guessed was coffee, based on the smell, and sugar cubes. At least one of these things I enjoyed. “You are aware I’m not one for eating, right?” I ask rhetorically as I proceed to pour the coffee into the two mugs, handing her one. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware, the number of times I had to nag you until you did at the academy was honestly baffling.” Ingrid went and grabbed ahold of a few sugar cubes, adding them to her coffee. She never was one for straight black. “It has a bit of cream already mixed in, I know you don’t enjoy it very sweet, but I didn’t have another container.”</p><p> </p><p>I took a sip of the java before deciding whether or not to set it aside. “It might not be my usual preference, but it still is quite alright.” I look out to the sky, watching as the sun set behind the treeline, soon to become night. “Normally a picnic is a daytime activity.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always been the more nocturnal type, Hubert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you thought drinking coffee at sundown was a wise decision?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not appreciate anything I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really smooth of you.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned my head and saw she was doing the same as me. Or well, she had dug out a piece of meat and was about to take a bite as well. “Am I right in assuming this is bear?”</p><p> </p><p>After biting down, and taking a few moments to chew before swallowing, goddess forbids I need to resuscitate her, she finally answered: “How could you tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call it a hunch.” Before she could argue with me about not eating anything she prepared, I plucked a few grapes and ate them. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to eat any of the bear I actually spent time cooking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one for exotic meats.”</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid leaned in close so I could hear her seething breath. “Know that I can and will spill all of this coffee on your robes.”</p><p> </p><p>I feigned shock, “You wouldn’t dare,” a hint of amusement lingering.</p><p> </p><p>I had managed to get a small laugh from the knight as she continues, “Oh, but I would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly a terrifying woman.” I decided to take her offer and take a piece of the bear. After a moment of hesitation, I ate a portion of it, and set it back down. “You never cease to impress.”</p><p> </p><p>With a fake surprise of her own, she went “A compliment from the Minister of the Imperial Household himself? My, what an honor.” </p><p> </p><p>The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes from there as we continued to eat our late meal. I hadn’t eaten anything prior to this, so in hindsight, this was probably a necessity. Eventually, I had set up the chessboard, and the two of us began moving our pieces. She might not be the best opponent, but she was decent enough to keep it interesting. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until Harpstring?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was. I had taken my leave as I left Ferdinand to handle the matters at Fort Merceus for a time. I trust that he is competent enough to not allow things to implode while I’m gone.” I could tell from a slight pull of her mouth that she might be having second thoughts about that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“And why would you go abandon your station?”</p><p> </p><p>She remained quiet for a moment as she made her next move. “Because I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Baffled by the statement, I quickly made my move and shot my head towards her. “You what?”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips now pursed, she was bashful to say it again. “I… I wanted to celebrate your birthday. I haven’t seen you since the Lone Moon. How aptly named as I’ve felt very alone. You’re always off doing something for Edelgard that I haven’t had a chance to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” It was my turn to contemplate my words. “I’m sorry. You know I am rather busy, serving Lady Edelgard, and keeping the nobles in line during this has been rather taxing on my schedule.” I didn’t realize what I did for my next move.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s okay. I just wish I had more of a chance to be around you, like back in the academy.” It’s at this point that she takes her rook and confidently sets it down. “Checkmate.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes went wide as I stared at the board. After a moment of disbelief, I clenched my jaw and glared at her. “You intentionally distracted me with your confession, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid had what could only be described as the smuggest smile painted on. “Did I outmaneuver the Imperial army’s tactician now? I must be on a roll today.” I felt the urge to use Miasma on her as revenge but chose against it. “That aside, I really did mean it, Hubert.” She picked up the board and set it to the side, allowing herself to move in closer. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders loosely, gazing into my eyes. “I’m glad to be home, even if for a short while.”</p><p> </p><p>I go to do the same. “I’m glad too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you, Ingrid. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>